1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a display device having a switch member.
2. Background Information
A conventional display device includes a display screen, a front cabinet, a rear cabinet and a switch member. The front cabinet is disposed to surround the display screen. The switch member is disposed between a top face of the front cabinet and a top face of the rear cabinet. The switch member switches operations of the power supply or the display screen.
The switch member is formed from a synthetic resin. The switch member has a trapezoidal switch member main body, a hollow cylindrical component and a pair of brackets. The switch member main body is equipped with a plurality of switches. The cylindrical component protrudes from a center of the switch member main body toward the rear cabinet. The brackets protrude laterally from both side edges of the switch member main body.
A recess is formed at an edge of the rear cabinet opposite the front cabinet. The recess is substantially the same shape as, but larger than, the switch member main body. When the rear cabinet is abutted against the front cabinet, the recess mates with the switch member main body.
The switches have a plurality of elastically deformable push tabs. The push tabs are produced by forming a plurality of substantially U-shaped slits at a specific spacing in the switch member main body. A printed wiring board is screwed to a rear face of the switch member main body. The printed wiring board includes tact switches formed at a location opposite the push tabs. The display screen or the power supply is switched by pushing one of the push tabs to operate one of the tact switches.
A ledge is formed opposite and substantially parallel to the front cabinet by bending an outer peripheral part of the rear cabinet. A first screw insertion hole is made in a bottom of a recess formed at a location of the ledge that faces the cylindrical component.
Each of the brackets includes a second screw insertion hole and annular protrusions. The second screw insertion holes are made in centers of the brackets. The annular protrusions are larger in diameter than the second screw insertion holes. The annular protrusions are formed integrally protruding from both sides of the brackets and centered around the second screw insertion holes. A pair of bottomed cylindrical legs is provided integrally protruding from the front cabinet. The bottomed cylindrical legs support the brackets by having distal ends fitted into the annular protrusions.
The assembly procedure will now be described. The brackets of the switch member are placed on the legs. Screws are threaded through the second screw insertion holes of the brackets and into the holes of the legs to fix the switch member to the front cabinet. Then, the rear cabinet is grasped and the recess is mated with the switch member main body so that the rear cabinet is abutted against the front cabinet. Then, a screw is threaded through the first screw insertion hole in the recess and into the hole of the cylindrical component to fasten the rear cabinet to the front cabinet.
With the conventional display device, since the two screws are threaded clockwise in order to fix the brackets of the switch member, the switch member is pushed by heads of the screws and budged away from original position to the right side of the display device. Thus, when the rear cabinet is abutted against the front cabinet in this state, the left and right gaps between the switch member main body and the recess of the rear cabinet will not be even. Therefore, the aesthetic appearance of the display device is adversely affected.
Also, three of the screws are required to fasten the rear cabinet and the switch member to the front cabinet. Since many of the screws end up being used, the manufacturing cost increases. Furthermore, threading the screws also takes time and effort. Thus, the work efficiency becomes lower.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved display device. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.